


Strangelove

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom Nikki, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Nikki is hella in love tbh, Slapping, Sub Sam, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: It was a rush, really, for Nikki. She would never have believed, not even in her wildest dreams, that she would end up here, clad in sky high stilettos and a black lace lingerie set, blonde hair pulled back into a low braid, standing like this. On the floor in front of her knelt her girlfriend, completely naked with her clothes folded spotlessly in the corner of the room, her eyes cast demurely down to the carpet. Nikki moved so that she was standing in front of Sam, staring down at her in admiration. But her voice, when she found it, was harsh."Just look at you. The great Sam Kerr, on her knees for me."





	Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to warn you now: Nikki says some pretty mean things to Sam in this one. It is all prearranged and consensual, but if that is not something you are comfortable with, I'd advise you to back out now. Don't say you weren't warned. However, if you're good with rough language and humiliation, welcome aboard.
> 
> Obviously, I don't know these women in real life, and no one would pay me for this so of course I am making no money. If you are or know these women, I'd advise you to skip this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a rush, really, for Nikki. She would never have believed, not even in her wildest dreams, that she would end up here, clad in sky high stilettos and a black lace lingerie set, blonde hair pulled back into a low braid, standing like this. On the floor in front of her knelt her girlfriend, completely naked with her clothes folded spotlessly in the corner of the room, her eyes cast demurely down to the carpet. Nikki moved so that she was standing in front of Sam, staring down at her in admiration. But her voice, when she found it, was harsh. 

"Just look at you. The great Sam Kerr, on her knees for me."

Nikki circled around her girlfriend, running a hand over Sam's shoulders, letting her nails dig into her skin, watching her closely for any twitch of movement. Sam didn't move a muscle, and Nikki removed her nails. 

"What would all your fans say if they could see you, hmm?" 

Nikki laughed cruelly, wrapping her hand in Sam's hair and giving it a tug. Still, Sam didn't move a muscle. Nikki nodded to herself, impressed as always by her girlfriend's composure. 

"What would they think of you? Golden boot winner, superstar, legend... On her knees for little old me. Such a slut." 

Sam's eyes remained firmly locked on the carpet, and Nikki knew that she would have to go harder.

"Isn't that right, bitch? You may speak." 

Sam let out a breath before she responded.

"Yes, Mistress. You're right." 

Nikki grinned. There it was, something she could work with. 

She raised her hand, landing a slap to the back of Sam's head. 

"Of course I'm right! But _what, _in this particular case, am I right about?"

Sam shuddered, leaning into Nikki's slap. 

"I'm a shameless slut, Mistress."

"Well," said Nikki, landing a gentler slap, to Sam's cheek this time. "At least you recognize it. I suppose that counts for something." 

"Thank you, Mistress." 

Nikki stepped back, eyes roving over Sam's body. Watching her girlfriend on her knees caused Nikki to get even wetter. Her hand, curled into a fist in Sam's hair, gave a tug. 

"You're welcome, slut. Now, do you know what I want from you now?"

Sam shook her head, and Nikki found herself filled with a burning desire to plant a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips, but instead forced a disbelieving, angry tone into her voice. 

"Are you serious? There is only one thing I could possibly want from you. I'll ask you again: do you know what it is?"

"D-Do you want to use me, Mistress?"

"There you go, bitch! That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Sam reached out her hands as Nikki circled back around to stand in front of her, preparing to pull down her girlfriend's panties.

"No, slut. No hands." 

Sam dropped her hands as quickly as she could, putting them back into their proper position, resting palms up on her thighs, and leaned forward instead. 

Gently, ever so gently, so as not to accidentally rip the delicate fabric of her girlfriend's lacy panties, Sam took the waistband between her teeth. Moving her head back and forth, Sam worked her girlfriend's panties down until they pooled around her ankles.

Nikki stepped out of the panties, relieved that they didn't get caught on her heels, then shoved her damp pussy forward.

"Well, slut? What the fuck are you waiting for? Put that tongue to use!" 

Sam rushed to obey, licking into Nikki's core like a starving woman, flicking her tongue against her girlfriend's hard clit before driving it so deep into Nikki's pussy that her nose pressed against the other woman.

"Good slut," Nikki moaned, wrapping both hands into Sam's hair this time and guiding her girlfriend as she ate her out. 

"At least that mouth is good for something." 

Sam whimpered into Nikki's pussy, ashamed at how much the rough treatment caused dampness to pool between her muscular thighs. Nikki started grinding her pussy into Sam's face, clenching around her girlfriend's tongue, all the while spewing out a sea of filthy words that made Sam's stomach curl with a combination of shame and arousal. 

Then Nikki's pussy was spasming, and she released her juices across Sam's face. She kept her hands curled in Sam's hair until the aftershocks faded, then stepped back to examine her submissive. 

"Good whore, taking my slick all across your pretty little face. Should I take some pictures? Maybe send them out, let the whole world get an eyeful of the great Sam Kerr, on her knees like the shameless cunt she is."

Although she wanted nothing more than to look up at Nikki, to both take in the brilliant sight that was her Goddess of her girlfriend and to gauge if she was, somehow, serious this time, Sam kept her eyes fixed submissively on the carpet. She had looked up before, accidentally met Nikki's eyes during a scene, and the ensuing session with her domme's paddle was not one that she was eager to repeat. 

"Are you wet, slut? And don't you dare lie to me?" 

"Yes, Mistress. Your whore is wet." 

Nikki laughed cruelly, bending down to cup Sam's pussy. 

"Well, well. It looks like you're even more of a shameless whore than I originally thought. But, what should we do with you?" 

Nikki landed a light slap to Sam's dripping pussy, and the striker couldn't stop herself from arching into the touch. 

"Shameless. Just shameless. You could get off on me just slapping your cunt, couldn't you?"

"I think so, Mistress." 

Nikki pulled her hand back and slapped Sam's pussy again and again. Each hit, painful though it was, brought Sam closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her orgasm building beneath surface, and she bit her lip in an effort to stave it off, knowing that the punishment for cumming without Nikki's permission would be just as bad as, if not worse than, the punishment for meeting her Mistress's eyes. 

"Are you close, slut?" 

"Yes, Mistress!" 

Sam didn't hesitate before answering in a desperate voice, spreading her knees wider to give Nikki's open palm an easier target.

But then, Nikki's hand was gone and Sam found herself pushing against nothing except air.

"Beg me." 

The words flew from Sam's lips like someone had flipped a switch in her brain, no hesitation. She had gotten rather good at begging, so much so that Nikki rarely had to tell her to beg better anymore, because there was nowhere else to go. 

"Please, Mistress! Please, let your slut cum! I know I'm a worthless cunt, and I don't deserve it, but please, please let me cum! Slap my stupid, dripping, whore cunt until I cum, please!" 

If Nikki hadn't just cum, those words might have been enough to do it. Still, her sensitive pussy twinged, and she knew that there was no way she could deny her girl after that.

She laughed, a sweet laugh this time, and pinched Sam's clit between her thumb and forefinger.

That was all it took. The Australian fell apart, moaning a combination of 'Nikki' and 'Mistress' before collapsing against her girlfriend's shoulder. 

"Good girl," cooed the latter, planting kisses all across Sam's face and hair. 

"God, Sam, you're so perfect, such a beautiful girl. My angel, God, I love you."

Sam burrowed further into Nikki's shoulder, drinking in the praise.

"You know I never mean any of that, right? You're not worthless, you're the furthest thing from that, you're the most important person in my life. And I love you so much, you did so well."

Nikki held Sam in her arms until a soft snore told her that her girlfriend had fallen asleep. 

She stroked Sam's hair, humming tunelessly to her, until she herself drifted off.


End file.
